Hiwatari Delusion
by zekesbabe
Summary: Kai has a younger sister. Tortured into insanity and been freed into her brothers care...what will happen to Kai now that he has to care for an insane new addition. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Hiwatari Delusion**

It was the dead of night in a cold dark room. A peak of light shone from a tiny lamp on the table covering a quarter of the room in light, the corners dark. The lamp was on a small rotten dressing table. Next to the table was a small bed made from sacks of sand. A blanket was thrown over the sacks to make it fairly comfortable with a torn ragged blanket on top. Beside the bed was a small birdcage. A travelling bag overflowing with clothes was the only sign of life, aside from the half lit lamp.

A slow and eerie music started. "Round little horsies. Go, go round." A woman's voice spoke deadly quiet from the centre of the room from the poor excuse of a bed. "You behave don't you?" She spoke. "You go round." A head emerged from the blanket followed by the upper torso. Glazed eyes looked over at the cage next to her. The figure was a thin bony girl with long flowing black hair. She was dressed in a white nightgown, clean, regardless of where she lay. She moved her face up to the cage. "Horsies go round. Why won't you sing?" She held a small merry-go-round in her hand. Her body came out from the blankets as she wrapped herself around the cage, the merry-go-round forgotten on her bed. "Please sing for me." She pleaded. "Sing…sing…why won't you sing?" She cried quietly.

A dull thud echoed as the door to the room swung open. She looked at the newcomer for a brief moment then looked back at the cage. "Come on birdie. Sing…sing for me…" She tapped the side. "I'll give you a seed if you sing." She tried to bargain. The newcomer looked down at her. He thought she was pitiful. So was everyone in this place. Pitiful and delusional.

He grew tired of her trying to convince the bird to sing and stepped to her. He picked her up gently. As pathetic as she was he felt sorry for her. It wasn't her fault she was here. "Chia…it won't sing." He told her. She stared up at him with watery chocolate eyes.

"Why won't birdie sing?" She asked looking down and rocking her head miserably. He rolled his eyes.

"Chia…you need to feed the bird if you want it to sing." He said softly. She looked at him and lowered her head confusedly.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He put her down on the bed. Ever since she had come to Biovolt she'd been miserable. It was when she was tortured that she had slowly been driven mad. He felt a pull on his trouser leg and looked at her, his trance broken instantly. "What do you mean?" She repeated tilting her head further over. He squatted next to her and moved her face to an upright position.

"If you want the bird to sing to you Chi you need to keep it alive." He whispered opening the cage and handing the bird to her. She turned the bird round in her hand.

"Birdie said its bye-byes? And I weren't here to say bye-bye." She said tilting her head. She looked down at the bird's corpse. "I want it to sing. I want it to sing to me." She told him. He nodded.

"You're being let out of here." He told her. "You're going back to your brother. He has a new home that he wants you to live in with him. You're leaving here." He hugged her and noticed she was still staring sullenly at the bird. He took it out of her hand. "I'll buy you a new one before you leave if you promise to feed it." He said softly. She turned her chocolate eyes to him, tilted her head and smiled.

"I get to leave?" She questioned. He smiled cheerfully. "I gete nodded. to go to Kai's new home?" He nodded and stroked her neck. "I'm free." She said, moving her head to the other side and looking at the crumpled bird now in his hand. He sighed and picked up her bag and the strewed belongings.

"You deserve to get your freedom Chia. What your grandfather put you through here is unforgivable. But he's gone now." He said, quietly zipping her bag up. She was rolling on her bed.

"I'm free. Chia's coming home Kai. I ain't going to annoy you no more. I can look after me self." She laughed angelically. He bit his lip. She was going to be a lot of trouble.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Read and Review pretty please.**

The first chapter. Tell me what you think. I want to continue this but I only will if people review it. And info!

**Chia Hiwatari (Kai's younger sister) tortured into madness by Biovolt (not raped) and has been set free by this guard who has been watching her and protecting her. She hasn't had chance to be freed because they have only just found her and don't want to put her in either an orphanage or a mental institution. They found he birth documents and Kai accepted to be her guardian as he is now 18. He hasn't had much to do with her for 5 years so she grew up alone miserable and mental. Her movements are similar to Drusilla in Buffy the Vampire Slayer for anyone who wants to know why she tilts her head so much.**


	2. Back into the fold

**Hiwatari Delusion**

Kai watched the rain pour down the window. Today was the day his 'long lost' sister came home. He glanced round the room. Not properly unpacked but it would do. He could hear Tyson and Max arguing upstairs. They had agreed that the other teammates would stay with him for a bit. Help him look after his sister, as he was still new to the whole caring thing. Ray walked into the room, showing signs of obvious anger. It was rare that Ray got annoyed so Kai was amused. Ray's ears pricked up upon hearing a distant car engine. "Sound's like they're here." He said glancing at his captain.

Kai nodded quietly and walked to the door. Before leaving the room he put his hand on Ray's shoulder. "I appreciate what you guys are doing." He said, smiling one of his rare smiles before going to the front door. Ray went back upstairs to get Max and Tyson while Kai stepped outside to greet his visitors. "Morning Epson." Kai said stiffly. Epson nodded curtly, his eyes not shifting from his clipboard. His companion held a car door open and helped the small bony girl out. She shielded her eyes. "It's so bright." She said squinting into the sun.

"Gonna be ok to take her in?" Epson asked gruffly. Kai nodded. "She needs delicate handling. You already know that." The stern faced man continued glancing round the yard. "Nothing sharp. Nothing that could hurt her. No restraints or cold rooms." At this point he glared coldly at Kai. Kai knew what he was thinking. He was Voltaire Hiwatari's heir, why should he not be similar to his grandfather. Epson never did trust people and he of all people.

Chia smiled. "It been a long time Kai." She frowned. "You have scratches on your face. Have you been in a fight?" She questioned running her hand over his blue striped cheek. Kai took her hand and held it away from his face. He saw Epson raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not my grandfather Epson. I'm not going to beat her." Kai defended himself.

The stressed man nodded swiftly. "Whatever. I'm coming by to check every week. Now…she needs constant care, calm tempers and a lot of patience which…some people…lack." He continued. Glancing down at his notes he added, "she likes to have a bird in her room but make sure she feeds it." He finished quickly. He checked his watch. "I have to leave for a meeting. I'll drop by on my way back to make sure everything's fine." He nodded to Kai and got into the car.

Chia had picked a black rose and had it twirling in her hand. "He said I had a bird. Have I got a bird here Kai?" She asked dropping the rose.

Kai raised his eyebrow. "I'm not sure you can handle a bird Chi.," he said, unintentionally, coldly.

Chia's eyes watered up and she wrapped her arms around her body as if to protect herself. "I didn't mean to kill it. It just died. It were old!" She sobbed. Kai rolled his eyes. He knew full well the bird had barely been a month out of the pet shop. Ray put his hand on Kai's arm before he could get agitated with the small girls sobbing. He exchanged a glance and walked slowly to Chia.

"Hi Chia. I'm Ray Kon. I'm a friend of Kai's." He said smiling the heart-warming smile that melts any girl's heart. Chia stopped sobbing but didn't relinquish her grasp of her body. She looked timidly at Ray. "Tell you what." Ray continued. "We'll take you to the pet shop later and find you a nice bird." He said, his eyes twinkling. Chia smiled and let go of herself and took his hand in hers. "You can keep it in your room but I'll help you look after it. Ok?" He asked.

Chia's eyes sparkled. "Yes! Thank you Mr Ray." She laughed and twirled round the garden. She stopped after about half an hour. "I'm sorry for being a burden Kai. I know you hate me." She said quietly.

Kai had walked back up to the front door and was being glared at by Tyson and Max. Kai sighed. She was going to be trouble. Max and Tyson passed him and started making a fuss of Chia. He groaned as he heard Max, making plans with Tyson, to go into town that afternoon. Another sugar high day would ensue. Ray had agreed to take Chia with them so he had no other choice but to tag along. Besides, he had the money they would need. What the hell would happen in town!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Yay another chapter. It's not very good but it's a start. Thanks for the reviews people! The most reviews I ever had for one story!**

**TO:**

**Sn0zb0z:**

**Thanks for the review. Is it still interesting? It's only the start of the thing so please don't get bored!**

**IluvBeyblade:**

**Thanks for the review. As asked I updated!**

**Yuzznut:**

**Thanks for the review. Not a very good chapter this time though**

**Ciel of Light:**

**Thanks for the review. Is it still keeping your attention?**

**Aijjuli:**

**Thanks for the review. It's still in progress. The next chapter will have a lot of chaos!**

**Lamanth:**

**Thanks for the review. It sounded ok in the first chapter but deteriorated as this chapter went on. If you keep reading and reviewing I'll make it better!**

**AnimeQueen48:**

**Thanks for the review. I continued it especially for you. Not the best but it will be fun in the next chapter…also hilarious…it involves the Bladebreakers covered in bird poo!**

**D3:**

**Thanks for the review. It's continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiwatari Delusion**

Chia wandered down the street her eyes open in awe. "Pretty." She murmured staring at the traffic lights. Ray quickly grabbed her before she could walk in front of a car.

"Chia…when the light is on red. We stop." He smiled. Chia seemed to look straight through him. Ray turned the other way to exchange a look with Tyson, only to grab him and pull him back. "Honestly Tyson! You know the street code!" Ray yelled angrily. Kai rolled his eyes and sighed. He made his way next to Chia. He quickly guided her over road, leaving Ray and Tyson to squabble on the other side. Max, who had stood by Kai, followed. By the time the argumentative duo had realised, the lights had changed back to red.

Kai, Max and Chia carried swiftly on their way. Chia heard them yell and giggled. "Mr Ray and Mr Tyson being silly." She laughed childishly. Max laughed along with her.

"That's right Chia. Tyson and Ray are silly billy's." He chuckled. Kai however was not amused.

"Give it a rest Max." He snapped. "They were stupid enough to argue…they get left behind. It's the same way as a Beyblade tournament works." He declared. He was about to continue when he saw Chia look at him strangely. "What?" He barked.

Chia suddenly found the floor extremely interesting. Max glared at Kai and wrapped his arm around Chia's shoulder. "Stop being so mean Kai! This is your sister." Max growled. Kai was taken aback. In all his Bladebreaker life he had never known Max to get angry.

Chia smiled gratefully at Max. She hugged him and walked further forward. Kai continued in silence. Eventually Ray and Tyson caught up, swearing black and blue, until Kai hit them. Max turned back to Chia to find she wasn't there. He looked left, right, straight ahead and behind them. He couldn't see where she had gone. "Kai? Ray? Tyson?" He started. Kai glared at him impatiently. Tyson looked at him, anger still evident on his face. Ray looked at him with a bruise on his head.

Max gulped. "Have…have you guys…seen…" He started. The others looked about, to see who was missing. Kai, who had never done anything like this before, yelped. He sharply commanded everyone to split up and search for Chia. He ran one way, Ray ran another, Max ran another and poor Tyson…ran into a wall. Holding his cheek Tyson glanced round. There were only three ways to go. He sighed and sat down. Maybe Chia would find him.

Ray ran through the park. She can't have gone too far. They only took their eye off her for a minute! As he ran further he began to get out of breath. He had run a surprisingly long way. At least four miles. Come to think of it…he didn't recognise this part of town. He tried to retrace his steps to bring him back to the park. No go. He simply couldn't find his way. He kept running when suddenly he slipped and fell. He travelled down a hill. The next thing he knew he was sitting in brown filth. The air reeked of rotten eggs. As he glanced to the side next to the factory he groaned. A sewage plant! And he was sitting in the results!

Kai strode over the main road. He wasn't really bothered. Though he did love his sister…he knew her secret. He wasn't too worried about her. Sure. She had everyone else fooled. Not him. He wasn't an idiot. He stood next to the rail and watched the passing traffic.

Max ran as fast as he could towards the nearest shop. If he was a woman…he's attack the first shop that came to mind! Of course growing up around Emily _did_ help. He turned the corner and stared. He nearly threw himself on the ground in tears. There were about fifteen shops! That wasn't including the huge shopping centre at the end of the street. He started making his way, peering into shops. As soon as he got past the first shop three women ran out of it, dragging poor Maxie back to the shop. He struggled but being the polite boy he was, wouldn't hit them. They wouldn't relinquish their grip though. He soon found himself on a chair surrounded by all sorts of make-up, perfume and accessories. His only escape was blocked by the, extremely fat, woman in front of him. His last word was…"help?"

Tyson had gotten up and was walking by the food stores. He suddenly found his stomach gurgling. As he walked past an expensive restaurant he saw Chia finishing eating. He darted in but found his way blocked by about five waiters. When he finally got past them she was gone. He sat down at the table she had been sitting at previously and hit his head on the table. The waiter in charge walked by him and put a white piece of paper in front of him. Tyson looked at it. His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "The bill for the young lady sir." The man said, sounding like a snob. "And at Chéz La Pierre it is customary to give a very large tip." He smiled, obviously feeling very proud of himself. Tyson fished out his wallet and watched the flies fly out of it. He giggled nervously at the pompous man. "You take a guys appreciation?" Tyson asked timidly. Moments later he found himself in front of fifteen rows of dirty plates, with the curt instructions to wash them by hand without any breakages.

Ray had given up. No matter where he went…he went even further into the back street maze. Just as he sat down he leaped back up again. "Gotcha!" He cried running after a retreating figure. He followed the figure further and further away from the alleys. He finally found himself back in the centre of town, just outside the kitchen entrance of the restaurant Tyson was currently scrubbing dishes in.

Max had finally found his way out of the shop. He stood in the men's toilet trying to scrub all the make-up off of him. "Stupid waterproof…" He cried. He gave up. "Kai has the stuff to get his triangles off…wonder if he'll let me borrow it…" He said to himself. He sat down on the bench furthest away from the madhouse that was called a women's department store. He didn't realise but he was sat with his back to Kai.

Kai was still watching the traffic. He saw a blond that looked uncannily like a guy he knew and blinked. He rubbed his eyes, in a very un-Kai like way. Could it…no…couldn't…but…look so similar… He walked over the road to the blond. He leaned over the back to look at the blond. The blond looked up and shrieked. Kai found himself sprawled over the floor with a shorthaired blonde screaming her way to the nearest man. Max had heard the commotion and came to see what was going on. A circle had formed around Kai at this time and Max had to fight his way through the crowd. When he got to the front Kai was just coming to. He sat up and rubbed his head. Damn! Ladies handbags hurt!

He stood up and dusted himself off to find himself face to face with another blond. He backed away and pulled his arms over his face protectively. Max pulled Kai away from the crowd. Kai was in a daze. A weird person plastered with make-up was pulling him away. He nearly had a heart attack when Max's voice spoke out amidst the lip liner and gloss. "What the hell happened to you?" He shot angrily, embarrassed about being found in such an embarrassing situation.

Tyson had managed to get away from the restaurant due to the commotion…right outside Chéz La Pierre. Ray had simply run around the back, drawing flies to him and driving away everyone/thing else. They too were staring dumbfounded at Max, until Tyson, Max and Kai had taken a whiff of Ray. Just as they were about to comment Kai got a head full of bird excrement. Max started laughing at Kai. That is until a seagull landed on his head. Something warm and wet slithered down the back of his neck and the bird flew off. Max slowly put his hand behind his head and took a handful of the substance. He retched. Tyson was the last one to be covered. As he looked up he got a mouthful. Three Bladebreakers had bird dung on their person. One was covered in human excrement…a young girl called Chia Hiwatari bounded up to them, her arms laden with bags of shopping. "Let's go home." She giggled, not noticing the state of her brother and his friends.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**To:**

**Iluvbeyblade**

**I acknowledge all my readers! I never fail to answer or talk to them in my chapters! Hurried up spesh for you. What do you think? I fell sorry for the Bladebreakers. Personally I think I made it so comical its now just lame. Thanks for the review! Need feedback!**

**naioka1992**

**Updated. What do you think? It's Ray and Max who like her…but still get yucked up! Thanks for the review! Read and Review again!**

**Ciel Of Light**

**Not keeping your interest now is it? It's getting worse! Thanks for the review! Read and Review again!**

**AnimeQueen48**

**As I said above…its so comical its lame. Thanks for the review!**

**D3**

**Not too cool now! Thanks for the review! Read and Review again!**

**Lamanth**

**Now it's deteriorating! I love how deep you get! Maybe we should chat together sometime…I'm a deep person…in fact…I'm so deep…I live at the bottom of the ocean! (Ok lame I know!) Thanks for the review! Read and Review again!**

**sn0zb0z**

**Ahh my loyal reviewer. What can I say? Thanks for the review. Hope this spices up your ICT class…. just don't throw anything at me when you've finished it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiwatari Delusion**

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

A cry echoed throughout the building. Tyson leapt up from the kitchen table where he had been midnight snacking. Rei's already sensitive ears twitched pained. Max bolted up in his bed, the sleep threatening to take him back. Kenny remained focused on the glowing screen of his laptop; used to being the only one up he had learned to ignore the slightest noise, as it was usually Tyson sleep-walking to the refrigerator.

Rei and Max looked at each other before leaping from their beds and evading the obstacles, namely Tyson's mounds of clothes; comics and beyblade parts and occasionally a scrap of practically non-existent homework, in order to reach the source of the noise.

Tyson darted out of the kitchen, slipping on a banana skin and sliding out ungracefully. As he slithered outside in a heap Rei, with his quick catlike reflexes jumped over Tyson and hurried on. Max, unlike Rei with no reflexes; especially at night, fell straight over Tyson and slid with him into the pond in the Dojo garden.

Sopping wet they clambered out and squelched their way after Rei. Eventually, after many slips along the highly polished surface of the outside path, they made it into a dark room, decorated in the colours suited to the Hiwatari stereotype. Once reaching the room they slipped once more finding them on top of each other.

As they lay sprawled helplessly a dark shadow appeared behind them. A kick to the ribs soon reminded them of the position they lay in. Scrambling to their feet they shot an innocent and angelic face at the annoyed expression of a rudely awoken team captain. Rolling his eyes Kai glanced into the room. He raised an eyebrow at the sight.

Rei was sat in the corner cradling a shivering bundle. Muffled sobs could be heard from the very depths of his shirt. Kai frowned and took rather large steps, crossing the room to get to her. "What happened?" He barked roughly to Rei.

The neko-jin frowned at the short-tempered captain. "Kai she's upset." He said softly so as not to upset her more. "I think she had a nightmare."

Tyson rubbed his head and crawled over to her. Max stayed where he was, not willing to risk another attempt on his life. Finally a quiet sob came from the shaking bundle. Rei smiled and relinquished his hold on her. "Better?" He asked kindly, taking a glass of water from Tyson, who had kindly risked his life to get it from the kitchen.

Chia nodded and took the offered glass, Rei helping her to drink as her hand had yet to be stilled.

Kai rolled his eyes coldly. "Now that we've had that sorted…let's go back to bed. We have ten hours training tomorrow." He barked before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

Chia flinched and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Ka…Ka no likes Chia?" She asked timidly. "He hates her?" She prodded Rei.

Rei smiled and hugged her. "No Chia. Kai likes you. He's just never had to show his nicer side. He's wearing his ugly face." He joked.

Chia giggles. "Ka has mask? He wears it around Chia? And Rei-Rei?"

Tyson laughed and jumped in. "Not just around Rei, around me and Max too. More me than anyone." He smiled standing up. Max finally dared brave the nightmare that was moving from his spot. He made his way to the younger Hiwatari.

Chia looked down. "Why he mad?" She asked. "Why he have mask on?" Rei mentally smacked his head. Chia didn't understand symbolism. She probably thought everything they said was true. He smiled and ushered her into bed. Kissing her forehead lightly as a mother would do to her child he pushed Tyson and Max before closing the door.

The next morning Kai stormed into the bedroom which Tyson, Max and Rei shared. "GET UP!" He roared. The trio started and fell about in a heap. Kai glared at them all individually. It was only when the floor-bound boys' eyes focused that they saw how red their captains face was. As soon as he noticed them staring at them he pulled them all up by their shirt collars.

As he spoke the boy's felt their blood turn to ice. "Which fool decided to tell me poor delinquent sister I wear a mask?" He asked dangerously calm. As they looked closer they noted fingernail marks scarring his cheeks. Rei squeaked before raising his hand, cowering under Kai's hardened gaze as it flicked to him.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**TO:**

**AnimeQueen48**

Thanks for the review! Was this chapter any good? I know it was short but I got the urge to write more to it.

Ciel Of Light 

Thanks for the review! I finally updated…sorry it's short

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review! I forget why…sorry It's short

Iluvbeyblade 

Thanks for the review! This is lame and hopeless and crap! Sorry I haven't updated quickly! I'm going to try and do better…it's gonna take a while for World's Apart (my most popular story) to get the last 8 reviews so I can focus on the others!

Lamanth 

Thanks for the review! It made sense! YAY DEEPNESS! And I will bear that in mind!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiwatari Delusion**

As every member of the Bladebreakers stumbled through the door, absolutely exhausted from their tortu…training, Kai stomped down the stairs. "Kai?" Rei asked timidly, flinching as a venomous glower was sent his way. As Max was about to apologise to Kai a screech met their ears.

Snapping their heads in the direction of the kitchen they sprinted to the door. Kai's eyes narrowed as he slowly followed. Huddled in the centre of the room with blood all over her and the floor was Chia, rocking backwards and forwards muttering gibberish. Next to her was Kai's beloved cat Barry, its head sawed off in front of her, its eyes frozen open.

All the Bladebreakers could do was stare at the bloodshed before them. Kai was the first one to recover. In three swift strides he was beside Chia, gently stroking the mangled corpse of his treasured pet, his cold eyes softening as he stroked the blood-matted fur. Tyson collapsed to the floor, spilling the contents of his five stomachs. Poor innocent Max could only stare at the lifeless amber eyes staring back at him. Rei crossed the floor slowly after Kai, kneeling in front of the sobbing girl, avoiding the severed head carefully.

"Chi?" He mumbled, his cool fingertips raising her tear filled eyes up to meet his. "Chia? What have you done?" He choked out. His eyes trailed down to the kitchen knife she held in her hand. "Chia…I'm going to take this." He murmured reaching out. He flinched as the knife was quickly withdrawn behind the younger Hiwatari's back.

"I dint do it!" She screamed, appearing to come to her senses. "I come in here and it were dead! I dint kill it!"

Kai glowered at her, tears pouring down his angry face and snatched the knife from her hands. "You killed Barry. They did some pretty fd up things in the abbey but they did nothing like this!" He growled lividly. "This is the real life now Chia Hiwatari. You don't kill innocent things for your fd up mind to enjoy!" He snarled, throwing the knife in the washing up bowl before grabbing a tea towel from the drawer in the unit. He carefully wrapped up the body and head before carrying it away, cradling it in his arms.

Max took a shaky step forward towards Chia now that the cold amber eyes of his captain's pet were no longer trying to outstare his. "H…how?" He started before his voice faltered away into silence.

Tyson turned around and walked away from the room in a daze.

"I…I dint do it." Chia sobbed. "I just come in here and it were dead."

Rei's eyes left the floor and rose to hers once again. "Chi…you were found with the…and the blood…" He shuddered. "If you didn't…what happened?" He asked kindly, but firmly.

His reply was a strangled sob and a bloody teenage delinquent hanging off his neck. "I come in here…I were looking for ya. I wanna show ya me birdie. I got it new and you said you'd help me look after it." She cried, tears staining his already bloodstained clothes.

Rei hesitantly put his arms around Chia. "I don't know what to believe Maxie." He said to the blonde who'd crawled to them, managing to avoid the blood.

"She _has _got a record of killing animals Rei." Max reminded him nervously. "And if she didn't do it who did? Kai was the only one inside today and I don't think he'd kill his own pet. He loves…loved…Barry." The blonde gently reached out to touch the younger Hiwatari's shoulder.

Rei sighed before picking Chia up. "Let's go get you washed up." He said positioning her bridal style, her face nuzzling miserably into the nook of his neck. As he carried her up the stairs he spoke to her softly. "For what it's worth. I don't think you did kill the cat. You wouldn't hurt an animal intentionally…would you?" He asked glancing down at her wide teary eyes.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**MURDERER! SHE KILLED THE CAT! OR DID SHE? Who could be right? Rei and Chia? Max and Kai? And Tyson is still yet to cast his vote. How should the next chapter turn out? Should she be sent to jail for murder? Should Tyson vote her a murderer? Or is someone else in the house the real killer? I personally reckon she did it…you wanna find out? Well get your fingers typing a review and maybe, just maybe, I'll consider writing another chapter!**

**TO:**

**AnimeQueen48**

Thanks for the review! It would have been funny!

XEye-Of-The-WolfX 

Thanks for the review! Enslaved to entertain children? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review!

Lamanth 

Thanks for the review! Yeah…feel sorry for Kai…it's his kitty that's dead! Bet you don't feel so sorry for Chia now…do ya?!

Iluvbeyblade 

Thanks for the review!

Gaara's Sand Babe 

Thanks for the review!


	6. Don't know whether to name chaps or not

**Hiwatari Delusion**

It had been three days since Chia had been discovered at the scene of the crime of Kai's beloved animal's murder. Three days of a painfully tense atmosphere. Three days in which the only one who would talk to Chia, was Rei, and even he avoided visiting her as often. Said delinquent had since then locked herself in her room and refused to come out, which made the atmosphere all the more tense because even a reference to her made Kai cringe and storm out the room in a foul temper that lingered for the rest of the day.

The kitchen had be scrubbed so that no trace of Barry remained, the maimed body buried in the back garden underneath the cherry-blossom tree where the cat had spent most his afternoons in. The knife thrown away along with anything else sharp in the building, more so the kitchen, no one wanted to risk a repeat performance with possibly even worse results.

Tyson had lost his monstrous appetite and spent most of his time staring at his blade or off into space, while Max had started walking aimlessly around the house, keeping clear of Chia's room, Kai's room and the kitchen. "I know it was a hard blow Rei but it'll all get back to normal…as normal as it can get." Kenny's explanation hadn't really helped but Rei hoped it was accurate, a grieving notion. It still perturbed Rei how Kenny would stay so calm after the incident had been explained to the computer freak.

It was nearly seven in the evening when Rei carried a tray up to Chia's room and knocked on the door. "Dinnertime." He called nervously through the door. Hearing a click he opened the door and made his way over to the bed where the younger Hiwatari child had returned to curling up in a ball. He smiled softly as he placed the tray of food on to her bedside cabinet.

"Come on Chia…sitting up here on your own isn't healthy. How about we go out for a walk?" Pausing at the birdcage he peered in. "Chia…what happened to Mr Tweet?" He asked curiously while studying every inch of the cage in order to detect signs of a struggle on the birds' behalf.

"Kai…'e took 'im away. 'E said I weren't fit to have 'im. 'E said I killed Barry…but I dint. I liked Barry. 'E curled up on my bed, every morning. 'E sat on my legs and purred…I kept sayin' I thought he were a train, puffin' away." Chia rambled on in a similar fashion for another few minutes while Rei set up her dinner plate.

His mind started wandering back to the tragedy that had met them merely a few days ago. Yes, Chia had a reputation for accidentally killing animals, key point being accidental…she just didn't seem like the person who would intentionally kill anything, let alone sever its head off from its body as brutally as it had seemed, but then again there had been no one else in the house other than Kai and Kenny, having been revealed that the stoic blader was having his blade upgraded...unless someone had broken in and…that wouldn't make any sense…why break in just to kill a cat!?

Unless it wasn't the cat they were aiming to kill…what if they had tried to break in to kill someone else? Putting a hand to his forehead and wiping a bit of sweat off his brow, Rei scoffed. He was being paranoid…again! But…maybe he had good reason to…a creature had been killed in this very house…it wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"It's all right Chia. I don't think you did kill Barry." Rei smiled as he sat next to Chia and took her hand. "Just tell me, did you see anything or anyone strange?"

The deranged girl, who had buried her head in the pillow at some point towards the end of her rant looked up confused. "Strange? Stranger than normal you mean?" Suddenly her eyes glazed over and she snapped up. She started giggling inanely before placing her full and undivided attention on Rei. Her posture was entirely different from usual. Her back was straight, her face becoming alert and seemingly sane, asides the maniacal giggling.

He shuddered as her eyes gazed straight at him, the glassy appearance gone, and not trying to look through him as she usually did. "I see things Rei…I see things that aren't what they seem. You have a murderer in this house at this very moment…unless you do something soon, you'll all be dead." Her head lolled forward before she fell back onto her pillows fast asleep.

**..::END CHAPTER::..**

I know it's short but at least it's up! I could barely remember the plot so I had to do a bit of soul-searching…I hope you review and tell me what you think…please!?

**TO**

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review! I know poor cat HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Lamanth**

Thanks for the review! Sounds like I've really confuzzled you ne? I'm so proud!

**XEye-Of-The-WolfX**

Thanks for the review! DON'T MAKE ME ENTERTAIN CHILDREN! It wasn't a quick update but still…don't make me!

**Black Wolf Jaganashi Lover**

Thanks for the review! I'm hoping by your name you're a YYH fan…if so…you read any of my YYH fics? Please do if you like it and tell me what I could do better on!

**Rock.Mistress.Of.The.Night**

Thanks for the review!

**debs**

Thanks for the review! Hope this has confus…I mean…helped you out a bit more!

**Gaara's Sand Babe**

Thanks for the review! Please don't think me rude but…I don't understand your name but I think its funny and I can imagine a woman in a bikini in a desert! Sorry!

**Toyed With like Marionettes**

Thanks for the review!

**Krystal**

Thanks for the review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiwatari Delusion**

Tyson had finally calmed down enough to enter the murder scene, the kitchen, and was now delving into every crevice of the cupboard trying to find where his chocolate had gone. It had been nearly a month since he had eaten anything sugary and it was driving him up the walls, under floorboards, into cupboards…WHERE THE HELL WAS THAT CHOCOLATE?!

Surprisingly even Rei had tried to convince Kai that they should have some sugary food to get over the shock of…well…did he really have to think about it? He shuddered, it was too horrific to think about…just imagine…that cat had come into this kitchen hoping to get something to eat when…wham…his head was cut off!

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Tyson looked up confused, he thought he had heard something. Listening carefully he shrugged, must have been his imagination…or paranoia. Glucose deficiency plus stress often caused hallucinations…it said so in the medical sheets that he and Max had brought home to try and dissuade Kai and Rei from banning all the sugar in the house.

Sighing he went back to work trying to find the sugary foods that Rei had hidden. It turned out that though Rei was willing to keep it in, he wouldn't readily give it up unless there was a good reason. Sadly, when they agreed to move into their own apartment, it was also agreed that Rei kept their finances safe as he was the only one not likely to spend it on frivolous things such as; sex toys, sugar and mustard.

Tyson rolled his eyes, it wasn't only the chocolate Rei refused to give up…trying to get pocket money out of Rei for anything was damn near impossible…if they were allowed to take some money out, they had to have receipts for the things they purchased! Meant that Max wouldn't be tempted to buy his yellow gunk, Kai wouldn't be tempted to buy the sex junk…talk about raging teenage hormones…and he couldn't buy the gorgeous sugary cocoa brown heaven…if Rei got a receipt with those things on it…they were instantly taken off the respective purchaser. Life was tough…so was Rei!

Giving up any chance that his sweets were in the cupboard, even behind the false back, he turned around ready to try a different place. Screams echoed down the corridor, silenced in an instant.

..::SCENE CHANGE::..

Max threw his baseball up in the air and caught it on its descent. He was lying down at the far side of his room behind his bed. Sighing he stared at the ball in his clutched hand. Since that day he'd not moved out of his room…only to go to the toilet anyway…of course as his room was an en-suite it didn't really count as 'out-of-his-room.'

Letting the ball roll out of his hand, he shivered. Everyone went around in a daze since…the discovery…but no one really seemed all that bothered, except for Kai…he'd just gone around with a murderous look on his face. That cat had been held so dear to his heart that Max didn't blame him…what the blond couldn't work out though, was, if Chia really…killed…Barry…why didn't Kai kick her out?

The institute guy was set against taking her back…but why didn't Kai get her arrested or sent to another place…they had a murderer living under their roof. Biting his lip Max tried to envision going to the police about this case.

"_Hi. I'm Max Tate. I'd like to report a murder."_

"_All right…would you come into the interview room for a moment?………speak slowly and clearly into the recorder."_

"_We have a clinically insane girl living under our roof…and…well…she killed our cat."_

No…definitely wouldn't work…the police would probably laugh about it, or call the RSPCA…but what could they do? Hardly confiscate the cat…couldn't arrest Chia as she was already classed insane with a release permit.

_Creak._

Max stilled himself with bated breath. No other sound was made, not even footsteps coming into the room or going down the hall. He shuffled himself soundlessly under his bed. After a few good minutes he peeked out from under his hiding place. What he had been hiding from he was unsure of but since Barry's…well… the cat had probably just come from a nap…Chia probably came to wake him up before leading the unsuspecting creature to the kitchen and…

The only thing that was different, asides his new position and the ball being halfway across the room now was, his door. It had been locked from the inside…yet it was wide open now…he had definitely locked it…but…it was open now…he _had _locked it…Rei had been trying to get into his room for ages…WAIT!

What if someone had been in the room with him the whole time…? Biding their time…? What if Chia had another butchers knife…? What if he had escaped death by…oh my god he had to get out of the house! He scrambled out from under the bed and grabbed his bag from the corner. Just as he reached the door it slammed shut and automatically locked itself from the outside. As the door slammed the window at the side opened with such force it shattered the glass, raining shards down on the crying cowering boy in the corner of the room.

..::END CHAPTER::..

**Yeah ok…not so good at the whole horror thing…give me a break…horror kinda doesn't interest me…anyone even seen Scary Movie 3? Why was she more scared at the TV coming on than her friend who's head was chopped off when it was fine merely seconds before?? Anyway…if you _did_ think this was scary…let me know in a review…I aim to finish a few stories off as I was made redundant/fired on Thursday…ON EASTER WEEKEND AS WELL!!!! Well Happy Easter to me! You guys came to read a chapter…ended up giving me therapy…congrats!**

**TO:**

**sn0b0z**

Thanks for the review! You do ask for me updating every time you go away you know…it's funny…you go away…I find time to write…YOU NEED TO GO AWAY MORE OFTEN! Please stay with me babe! Don't go!

**Black Wolf Jaganashi Lover**

Thanks for the review! YAY MAJOR YYH FAN! Which is your fave pairing? It goes for Avatar…which!?!?!!?? YEAH HE'S AN ASS…but so hawt!!!! Rei and Kenny…Kenny the murderer? We'll have to see…/smirks evilly/

**Iluvbeyblade**

Thanks for the review! Chia's just disturbed…MURDERERS! Could be talking about herself…could be talking about someone else…personally…the evidence points to her.

**Lamanth**

Thanks for the review! Still trying to ignore you…just not succeeding! No…easily confused doesn't make it sound better. And if Kenny was the ripper…shouldn't he be called Jack? And because he is…he's not…but because he's not he is…WHAT!? Yeah…you got a good chance at the insanity plea.

**XEye-Of-The-WolfX**

Thanks for the review! Can't you have an easier to say nickname!? It's hard typing it out exactly! Thanks for not having any children for me to suffer with though lol! SERVE YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE? I'M THE HELL GOD…YOU'LL BE SERVING ME!

**Gaara's Sand Babe**

Thanks for the review! Yeah…gaara…/calls men in white coats/


End file.
